


Love More

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Non AU, Sexual Frustration, Soonhan, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung decides to relieve stress after a long day, and Jeonghan decides to help him with it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love More

**Author's Note:**

> soonyoung dancing to nicki minaj in their v app was too much for me, so i made it too much for jeonghan

It was nearing the end of the day, and after a tiring evening of working on new choreography, Soonyoung thought he deserved a break. He walked over to his phone and put on a remix of Nicki Minaj, feeling the thrum of the bass resonate through his body. He stood up, cracking his shoulders and rolling his head from side to side, closing his eyes to feel the rhythm of the song.

He kept his eyes closed as his hips started to roll, his feet leading him back to the middle of the room where he would have more space to dance. Dancing to her music had always been a great stress reliever, and he liked to end his day dancing to at least one of her songs.

His hands ran up from his thighs to his stomach, fingers catching the edge of his tank top and dragging it a couple inches up. He felt a grin spread across his face, swaying with the beat.

He lowered himself down to the floor, his knees braced as he slid his palms forward, hips starting to grind against the hardwood. Her music always lead him here in the end, his frustrations let loose to the flow of her rap.

He opened his eyes when he heard a click, looking over in the direction of the sound to see Jeonghan with his hand on the lock of the door to the practice room. He was staring at him with an expression so intense that Soonyoung flushed beneath his gaze.

He was upon him in a few strides, down on his knees in front of him as he pressed his palms to his chest.

“Fuck, I knew you’d be like this when I heard that music,” he said, voice thick and low. Soonyoung wet his lips, looking up into Jeonghan’s eyes, noticing how blown out his pupils were.

Jeonghan’s palms slid down as he leaned in, lips finding Soonyoung’s messily. He was desperate, Soonyoung could tell. He wondered how long he had been watching him dance. Jeonghan sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and Soonyoung moaned, reaching out to touch him back.

They moved backwards until Soonyoung could feel the cool surface of the mirror, leaning against it as Jeonghan moved from his mouth and down his jaw. Jeonghan must have just come from a shower since his hair was still damp and smelled more strongly of their shampoo than he usually did. Soonyoung inhaled greedily, hands exploring Jeonghan’s back as kiss after kiss was pressed to his neck.

He gasped when Jeonghan’s tongue dragged over his pulse, his hand fisting into Jeonghan’s shirt. He felt him smirk and swallowed, quickly finding himself turned around and pushed into the mirror. Jeonghan braced his arm against it, mouth pressed to Soonyoung’s ear as he started to grind against his ass.

“Do you even see yourself?” he asked, breath hot against Soonyoung’s skin. His fingers slipped past the waistband of Soonyoung’s damned Adidas pants, which Jeonghan couldn’t have been more grateful for at this moment- they were much easier to take off. Soonyoung shivered beneath his touch, staring at him in the mirror.

"Not how you see me, clearly."

He arched back against Jeonghan's erection, liking the way the mouth on his neck stuttered and fingers dug into his hip. He rolled back against him and the heady moan Jeonghan gave him in response made his whole body flush.

His shirt was lifted up to his collarbones, essentially exposing his entire upper body. He saw Jeonghan’s eyes travel from the steadily growing tent in his pants up to his chest, and Soonyoung recognized that the expression was reminiscent of a predator with prey in its claws; hungry, triumphant, and he was a little more than turned on to see it.

The hand that wasn’t in his pants ghosted over his stomach and rested on his left pec, patterns tracing idly into his skin, sending shivers through his body. It moved lower and lower, until it was dancing just over his nipple.

He ran his thumb over his it, eliciting a sharp gasp from Soonyoung. He arched into his hand, cursing as Jeonghan started rubbing in small circles. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it to try and keep from moaning too loudly.

Jeonghan kept teasing his nipple while his other hand pressed lower, palming over Soonyoung’s cock until he was fully hard. Soonyoung squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed with the sensations Jeonghan was causing. His whole body felt like it was buzzing, radiating from where Jeonghan’s hands were touching his skin.

The loose palming turned to stroking, running up and down his cock languidly. The hand on his nipple ceased, lifting up to cover his mouth instead, fingers stroking his cheek. He turned his head and sucked Jeonghan’s fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over each one in turn and groaning when Jeonghan pulled them out to toy with his lips.

He was pushed forward as Jeonghan took his hand back, the heel of his palm nudging Soonyoung towards the mirror. He rested his forehead against the surface, eyes widening as his Adidas pants came down to expose his ass. A spit-slick finger was pushed into him, his brow furrowing at the feeling.

Jeonghan worked slow, waiting until Soonyoung was moaning again before working up to a second finger. When he was comfortable enough with those he started to pump them into him, pressing them in deep to try and reach Soonyoung’s prostate.

Soonyoung turned his head to the side, his cheek pressing into the glass. Jeonghan’s fingers thrust inside him slowly, too slowly for his liking. He started to roll his hips back onto them, picking up speed when Jeonghan stilled his wrist to let him do the work. Sweat dripped from his forehead down his cheek, his bangs plastered to his forehead.

Jeonghan leaned back, hand still working over Soonyoung’s cock, studying the sight in front of him. He didn’t think he could ever grow tired of taking Soonyoung apart like this, until he was barely coherent and gasping his name. He grinned suddenly, leaning in to whisper in Soonyoung’s ear.

"Whose slut are you?" Jeonghan asked, watching Soonyoung fuck desperately into his hand and onto his fingers. Soonyoung groaned long and low, his breath fogging the mirror.

“Jeonghan’s…,” he said, his voice starting to sound raw. “I’m Jeonghan’s slut…”

“Yes, yes you are,” Jeonghan praised, putting his mouth to Soonyoung’s shoulder blade and sucking a deep red mark there. For good measure he placed another closer to the nape of his neck so that he, and anyone else for that matter, could see it if Soonyoung’s shirt dipped in the back.

With the way Soonyoung’s hips were starting to move, Jeonghan knew he was getting close. They were too erratic, losing their rhythm as Soonyoung favoured his fist over his fingers. Jeonghan sped up, stroking Soonyoung’s cock faster as his orgasm neared.

His name was babbled over and over, the syllables tripping from Soonyoung’s lips as he lied back against Jeonghan. His head fell back onto his shoulder, chest heaving as his abdomen tensed, and soon he was coming with a broken hiccup of Jeonghan’s name.

Jeonghan slipped his fingers out of him, pulling off his sweater to wipe the cum onto it. He set that aside and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, smiling warmly. After a few moments of breathing heavily Soonyoung calmed, pulling his pants up and letting his hands come to rest on Jeonghan’s thighs.

Another moment passed and he turned around and kissed Jeonghan, surprising him. He kissed back happily, still feeling the heat behind it. He chased after Soonyoung’s lips when he pulled away, only to feel fingers undoing his jeans and pushing them down. When Soonyoung lowered himself and pulled Jeonghan’s cock free he spoke up.

“Oh, Soonyoung you don’t have to-” His words were cut off when Soonyoung’s tongue ran from his balls up to the head of his cock, his eyes darting up to Jeonghan’s with a mischievous sparkle.

“But I want to,” he mumbled against Jeonghan’s hip. His tongue darted out to lick at the skin between his cock and his thigh, smirking to himself. He ran his fingers against the inside of Jeonghan’s legs, pushing them apart and leaning in to take him into his mouth.

His mouth worked over his cock quickly, knowing how close Jeonghan must have been after everything. He took him in a bit more each time he went down, tongue pressed flat against the shaft. He felt hands in his hair, not pushing him to do more than he could, just twisted into it as an anchor. He hummed and Jeonghan’s legs tensed against his shoulders, squeezing him slightly.

Daringly, he went down as far as he could, swallowing wetly around his cock. Jeonghan hissed, bringing a hand up to his mouth and covering the noise. Soonyoung let his tongue do all the work then, looking up as best he could from his position so he could see Jeonghan come.

It was something to see, his hand dropping his chest and his mouth falling open, brows lifting and eyelids fluttering as he came. Soonyoung swallowed everything he could, the excess dripping down his lip. Jeonghan blinked lazily at him, wiping at the mess with his finger and letting Soonyoung lick it off.

“Well that’s one thing we don’t have to worry about,” Soonyoung whispered, his voice too far gone for anything above that volume.

Jeonghan let out a huff of laughter, looking over at the sweater. The cum was starting to dry, meaning they would have to soak it if they didn’t want it to stain.

“Pretty sure that sweater was Joshua’s anyway.”

Soonyoung burst out laughing, or wheezing as it more appropriately sounded, lying his head against Jeonghan’s thigh. He looked exhausted, and Jeonghan helped him to his feet so they could go to bed, supporting him on his shoulder.

“I swear if I find you in here dancing to that kind of music again…,” Jeonghan said, trailing off and leaving the warning heavily implied.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Soonyoung asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeonghan laughed and smacked his shoulder, quickly getting one to his chest in return.

They left the practice room with Soonyoung leaning heavily on Jeonghan, his legs too weak to hold himself up on his own. If anyone asked they would say Soonyoung had been practicing until his legs gave out and the members would believe them- it wasn’t the first time they’d used that excuse, and it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
